The Founders Return
by MissBecca
Summary: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger are going on an adventure of a lifetime. A new Prophecy, more than one dark lord and Tutors in every kind of magic available are just a few of the things the foursome will face. T for Language. Ron Bashing and definite Dumbledore bashing. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, nada, nix, absolutely nothing. Everything you recognise belongs to Miss Rowling. **

**Harry Potter and the Founders Return**

**Chapter 1 **

Harry Potter lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been back at Privet Drive for a week, and for that week all he had done was think. And the conclusion he had come too? Dumbledore was as bad as Voldemort. Whilst he pondered this thought, he didn't notice the regal looking owl fly through his open window until Hedwig hooted to get his attention. Harry sat up and took the letter from the owl, which flew off immediately. He opened the letter and read;

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_I am writing to request your presence at Gringotts Bank immediately. Something has come up and we need your help to solve the situation. The enclosed Galleon is a portkey directly into my office, so there is no risk of you being seen. Just rub your finger over the coin and it will activate. _

_Fetch your wand and owl. _

_Ragnok the third_

_Bank Manager. _

Harry raised an eyebrow as he read the letter again. Then he looked at Hedwig.

"Looks like we're going on an adventure girl," he muttered as he picked her cage up. He made sure his wand was in his hand as he rubbed his thumb over the coin.

He felt the familiar tug and off he was, being deposited rather hard on the floor of an office. He stood up quickly and looked around. To his surprise, Hermione with her parents, Luna with her dad, and Neville with his grandmother, all sat around a desk. On the other side of the desk a grim looking goblin smiled slightly.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Potter. If you would like to take a seat, we have a lot to get through, and not all that much time."

Harry stared for a few more seconds, before he sat in the only remaining chair, which happened to be in the centre of the others.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly, looking at the others. Neville, Hermione and her parents looked as confused as he did, Neville's Grandmother sat staring at the Goblin with a shrewd look in her eyes, and Luna and her father just smiled as though they didn't have a care in the world.

"It's a long story, and I would rather tell it in one go. Do I have everyone's agreement to let me talk? Questions will be welcome at the end."

They all nodded and the Goblin took a deep breath. Then he began.

"You all know of course, that Hogwarts School was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. I am also sure you all are aware of the legends behind the founders. Rowena was the clever one, Helga the loyal one, Godric the Brave one and Slytherin was the shrewd one. What isn't in the history books, is that the four got on rather well. In fact, Godric and Salazar were the best of friends. Until they died. I know the story goes that Slytherin left the school but that didn't happen. Now the four founders left a prophecy behind when they died with the Goblin king of the time. That has been passed on through time right down to now.

Now the goblins have their own seers, and as we understand it, the prophecy left by the founders is happening. We have been aware of the coming of the prophecy children for 16 years now and it is about time we passes the knowledge on. The Prophecy goes like this;

_The spirits of the founders shall return in times of need, _

_Once four apart, now stand three together, _

_Gryffindor and Slytherin shall become one_

_And strengthen the bond with his one and only love. _

_Hufflepuff a friend, Ravenclaw will mend, _

_Four will stand as one. _

_They will join to create peace, with two Lords to defeat, _

_The founders shall return, and they will rule the world. _

That is the Goblin prophecy. We do not set store by the silly sphere rhymes that reside in the department of mysteries, a true prophecy does not have to rhyme.

We believe that you four are the Prophecy Children. Mr Longbottom, would be Lord Hufflepuff. Miss Lovegood will be Lady Ravenclaw. Mr Potter will be Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin. Miss Granger, my apologies if I cause embarrassment, we believe you to be Mr Potters one true love. As you heard in the Prophecy, there are two lords to defeat. We believe them to be the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Lord Dumbledore, of the ancient and noble house.

I understand this is a lot to take in, and I am nearly finished. We want to train you. Now I said we have been aware of the coming of the prophecy children for 16 years. For the past 16 years, there has been a task force of Goblins working on a way to train you completely in a short space of time. And we have finally managed it. If you have any questions about the prophecy, now would be the time to ask."

The people in the room just stared at the Goblin for a few minutes, still taking in all the information he had just unleashed on their minds.

"Ragnok, why should we believe this?" Augusta Longbottom said primly.

"Lady Longbottom, you have been dealing with Gringotts for a long time, have you ever known us tell a lie?"

She shook her head thoughtfully.

"Why Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Do you truly believe Dumbledore is as white as his beard Mr Potter. Truly, even after what happened in the department of Mysteries?"

Harry scowled at the reminder. "No, I already know he's not a light wizard, I wondered why you thought that."

"We have our reasons. Do you all wish to continue this meeting, and stand up to your destiny?"

Harry nodded, as did Neville and Luna.

Hermione was having a little argument with her parents but within five minutes it appeared they had listened to her and she nodded as well.

"Very well, Mr Potter, we need to conduct a little business before we continue, would you like to go into a different room or do you want to stay here."

"Here's fine, I see no reason to believe anybody in this room would betray me."

"Ok, it's a simple matter that should only take a few moments. I need you to claim your lordships, so you will then be emancipated, and no longer the headmaster's charge."

Harry nodded and Ragnok got two ring boxes out of a draw.

"The Potter ring first, then the black if you will."

Harry placed both rings on his fingers and they resized accordingly.

"Ah, may I be the first one to congratulate you Lord Potter-Black. I have a file for you with all of your assets that I will give you later. Onto business.

We have been working as I said, on a way to get you trained quickly and we have found one. There is a trunk in the next room along, that I will show you shortly that has had a lot of work on it. It is a ten bedroomed mini mansion onside, complete with pool room, garden, classroom and a duelling room.

That is where you will be trained. Now the reason it has taken so long to complete. There have been runes placed on it that will make a day in real time, be a year down in the trunk. You will not physically age in the trunk, although you will mentally, and magically.

There has been a schedule put together, starting from midnight tonight that will last for eight days. You will be in the trunk for eight years. Now I know that sounds like a really long time, and you are right, it is a long time, but in that time you will have training in every kind of magic available.

The trunk has been stocked with everything you could possibly need clothing wise, and we have hired two house elves who seem to know you at least, Mr Potter.

For every day in real time, you will receive new trainers that, whilst in the trunk will be with you for a year. There is also a surprise on each of your beds awaiting you.

Are you ready?"

The four looked at one another for a few moments before grinning and nodding,

"Then sat your goodbyes, and get ready to go. You will have two days in the trunk to settle in before a trainer arrives. Schedules are printed in a book on your beds, along with a letter explaining your surprise. I truly hope you have fun, and train hard, because when you come out, I imagine the fun will be few and far between for a while. Build bonds between you, because when it matters the most, you must have ultimate trust in one another. Good luck."

Ragnok clapped his hands and a door behind him opened leading to a normal looking trunk placed on the floor in an otherwise empty room. The foursome said their goodbyes to the adults with them and took a deep breath. Ragnok handed Harry a file, and together, the Prophecy children descended the steps of the trunk.

Training would be hard, and their relationships would change, but Ragnok had no fear. He would sit back and laugh when the children come out and unleashed hell on the world that had sat back and let two dark lords rise.

Eight days wasn't a long time to wait, and then the fun would really begin.

For him, anyway.

**Ah, I hoped you enjoyed that. The next chapter will be along shortly. Please review, as I love hearing feedback on what I write. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I know it's kind of a slow start, but please, bear with me and hopefully it'll get better. There will be 8 chapter following this one, one for every year in the trunk, just so you get an idea of what they are learning and how their relationships are changing. It will be in the form of snapshots from the year, rather than an overview. At the top of every chapter, I will put the schedule for the year. Please enjoy, and please review x **

"Have you seen these freaking schedules?" Neville shouted from his bedroom.

Harry chuckled to himself as he picked up his own schedule book but the grin slowly slid from his face. When were they supposed to have time to breathe? In the book, there was 8 different timetables, each headed with a year. He looked through the lessons slowly, his interest rising with some of them, whereas some made him want to vomit. Potions? Bleurgh.

He could hear Hermione squealing in her bedroom down the hall and chuckled again. Only she could get excited about a schedule this full. He looked back at the book and reread year 1. He was going to die long before they made it out of this trunk if they had to do this every day. He smiled when he saw a small sentence at the bottom.

_Saturday and Sunday is for bonding and being teenagers. Have fun. _

Ah well, at least they got weekends off.

He put the book back on the bed and placed the file Ragnok had given him with his assets under his pillow. He would read it later. He picked up another piece of parchment that was on the bed next to a strange looking egg. It was red and yellow and seemed to have flames painted onto it. He raised an eyebrow at it and read the parchment.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_This is a Familiar Egg. Whilst they are very rare, we feel you and the others, as they all have one too, would benefit greatly from having a real familiar bond. They are incredibly loyal, protective and strong. They have their own magical powers that best suit their masters, generally they are good at what the master isn't. Should you ever get lost, or kidnapped, your familiar will be able to find you, no matter the strength of the wards surrounding you. _

_To bond and hatch the egg, all you need do it wipe a little of your blood over the egg. About a week later, your egg will hatch. You will be able to speak with your familiar in your mind should the need arise, and they can also teach you to speak to them out loud. _

_I hope you enjoy your time spent in the trunk, and wish you all the best in learning new skills and honing your magic. Your first trainer will arrive in two days at nine o clock in the morning. _

_Ragnok. _

_Ps: Please check your wardrobe. _

Harry was surprised but happy at the surprise the Goblins had bestowed on them, and he quickly pierced the thumb on the right hand and wiped it across the egg. It glowed a bright red for a moment, then settled.

Harry wandered to the wardrobe. Inside, he saw the goblins had fully stocked up, with tracksuits, t-shirts, trainers, jeans, and shorts. In a side compartment he noticed three sets of dragon hide battle suits, as well as two fine duelling outfits.

The dresser was also stocked up, with plenty of underwear, socks and pyjamas.

Harry picked the parchment up from his bed and put them in his pocket. He made his way out of his bedroom and had a look around. There were a few spare rooms, along with two classrooms, a potions lab, a pool room that he couldn't wait to try out, and a large lounge area, complete with TV, dvd player and a huge stack of dvds.

He heard Hermione calling his name and made his way towards it, finding her, along with Neville and Luna in the kitchen.

He smiled at them and sat down at the table.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"I think the schedule is going to kill me, is what I think," Neville snorted.

"I think it's going to be great. Did you see the library, and we have every weekend free, can you imagine what information we can find in there. I can't wait to get started, did you bond with your familiar yet? I did…"

"Hermione breathe. Yes, I passed the library, yes I bonded with my familiar, yes, it will be hard, and no I am not spending all of our time out in the library. Weekends are for bonding, if we're going to pull this off we need to trust each other and know each other completely for it to work," Harry said with a gentle smile.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"That's not to say we can't spend sometime in the library," he added and she smiled.

"What do you think Luna?" Neville asked.

"I'm looking forward to it. Did you see some of the magic we will be learning? We are very lucky."

"Has anyone met the house elves yet?"

When Harry spoke the words, two pops sounded, and Dobby and Winky stood before them proudly.

"Dobby? Are you two the elves that will be staying with us?"

"Yes Master Harry sir. Winky is doing all the cooking and Dobby is doing the cleaning. Is there anything we can get you sirs and misses?"

"Please can we have some snacks and drinks," Neville asked with a soft smile for the elves.

The elves disappeared, and a minute later, four glasses of pumpkin juice appeared along with a selection of snacks.

"So has everyone got the same schedule?" Hermione asked. Harry took his out and placed it on the table. Everyone pulled theirs out and put them together. They were identical.

_YEAR 1_

_7.00am – Get up and ready. _

_7.30am – Breakfast_

_8.00am – Physical Training in the gym_

_10.00am – Warding basics_

_12.00pm – Lunch_

_1.00pm – Healing Basics_

_3.00pm – Swords Training Basics_

_5.00pm – Dinner_

_6.00pm – Weapons Training Basics_

_8.00pm – Occlumency_

_10.00pm – Relax and supper_

_11.00pm – Bed. _

_Trainers – Professor Ashcroft, Master Zingsu, Professor Mandle. _

"I'm being serious guys, this is going to kill me. Dead. Really dead," Neville muttered.

"You'll be fine, Neville, honestly. We're all in the same boat with all of the first year lessons, none of us have any experience with wards or healing or anything else."

"If you're worried about the physical training, spend a little time in the gym for the next few days and figure some of the equipment out. There's nothing saying we can't do a little preparation before the trainers get here," Harry said as he stood up. "I'm going for a shower and then to the pool. I'll see you guys later, or in the pool room."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's short, and the next one will be along soon **


	3. Authors Note Please Read

Hey guys,

My apologies for the long time since the last update. This message is just to let you know that this story has now been adopted out.

GoldenKeeper2567 has adopted it from me.

They have told me their basic plan, and I must say, it sounds like a rather epic story in the making, so please take the time to go and read it when its posted.

To all my loyal readers, of this and my other stories, I will be doing my best to get some updates on a few other stories soon, but time is not on my side at the moment.

MissBecca


End file.
